


Mentalités divergentes

by David_Goodenough



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Roy Mustang, Parental Roy Mustang, réflexion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Goodenough/pseuds/David_Goodenough
Summary: 03/04/1912Edward Elric, le jeune Fullmetal Alchimiste, a encore usé de son talent pour arrêter « L’étrangleur d’ East City ». Le génie de 13 ans a, une fois de plus, nettoyé notre belle ville de la criminalité, méritant ainsi son surnom de « Héros du peuple ».Certains habitants d'Amestris ont lu cet article mais n'ont pas pensé la même chose sur le "Héros du peuple". Entre une mère, un ouvrier, un riche investisseur, un journaliste puis l'alchimiste des flammes, les mentalités divergent.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mentalités divergentes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir, je sais pas quand vous lirez ça mais j'espère que ça va. 
> 
> Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ( avec moi, malheureusement, on commence à s'habituer)  
> Comme d'habitude, fma ne m'appartient pas. Tout l'honneur reviens à Hiromu Arakawa et au studio Bones. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Point de vue d’un inconnu. 

Briiiiing...Briiiiing….

Ma main s’écrasa nonchalamment sur mon réveil pour mettre fin à la sonnerie insupportable qui résonnait partout dans ma chambre. 

6 : 30 

Je bailla, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.  
Se lever, se doucher, s’habiller, manger sur le pouce, prendre la voiture, se dépêcher pour aller au travail mais quand même se faire engueuler par le même gars qui me paie juste assez pour pouvoir payer le loyer de mon trois pièces. Je commençais mon travail mais mes yeux dérivèrent assez rapidement vers le journal d’aujourd’hui que Léa avait sans doute acheté et abandonné ici après l’avoir lu, comme d’habitude. 

03/04/1912  
Edward Elric, le jeune Fullmetal Alchimiste, a encore usé de son talent pour arrêter « L’étrangleur d’ East City ». Le génie de 13 ans a, une fois de plus, nettoyé notre belle ville de la criminalité, méritant ainsi son surnom de « Héros du peuple ». 

J’ écrasa violemment se torchon qu’on osait appeler un journal. Le Fullmetal Alchimiste ? Mais quelle blague ! Il n’est qu’un autre alchimiste, une autre arme prête à massacrer un autre peuple. Que sait-il faire à part remuer la queue, comme le chien qu’il est ? Les alchimistes ne disent-ils pas qu’il y a l’âme, le corps et l’esprit ? Pourtant, quand je les vois, habillé de bleu comme des bêtes de foire, je n’ai pas l’impression que ces gens là possèdent encore une âme ou un esprit.  
Je me souviens, enfant, quand j’étais encore naïf et plein d’espoir, j’avais foi en ces scientifiques, si grands, si puissants. 

Mais comment y croire quand je les vois massacrer la population au lieu de nous protéger ? 

Ce gamin n’était-il pas sensé être un génie ? Alors pourquoi rejoignait-il ces assassins ? 

Point de vue d’une inconnue. 

Je tenais fermement la main de Tom alors que nous traversions les rues animés de Central. L’école primaire n’était plus qu’à quelques pas et je pouvais déjà voir le sourire lumineux de Virginie. La surveillante accueillit gaiement les enfants dans l’enceinte de l’établissement, avec un air maternel. 

Une fois arrivée au portail, je me baissa et caressa doucement les cheveux brins de mon petit garçon. Je lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Je pouvais le sentir stressé. Tom a toujours été un garçon si timide et aujourd’hui était la rentrée.  
Je me rassurais d’avoir bien mis une brique de jus de pomme, sa boisson préférée, ainsi que des gâteaux que j’avais moi-même fait.

« Aller chéri, il va bien falloir y aller » lui dis-je doucement. 

« Maman, et si il n’y personne que je connais dans ma classe ? » Il me demande timidement. 

« Tom, regarde moi, c’est pas grave si tu n’as pas tes amis dans ta classe. Tu pourras toujours les voir dans la cours. Et puis, tu sais, peut-être que tu te faire d’autres amis dans ta nouvelle classe. Ai plus confiance en toi, mon cœur » 

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais je savais quoi dire pour le motiver. Je n’aimais pas sortir cette carte mais elle est quand même assez efficace. 

« Tu sais, je commençais nonchalamment, je suis sûr que le Fullmetal Alchimiste a confiance en lui ». 

Il leva les yeux, comme pour avoir une confirmation de mes dires. Je lui sourie en hochant la tête et un sourire à grandes dents apparu sur son doux visage. 

« Allez maintenant, passe une bonne journée chéri » Je lui embrasse tendrement le haut de sa tête et il couru dans la cours rejoindre ses amis. Je lui fit un dernier signe de main avant de m’en aller à mon tour. 

Je me dirigea vers le même café où je retrouvais Jane tous les lundis. C’était devenu une habitude pour nous deux. Se retrouver au café de la grande place, parler des news, des gens ou tout simplement de nos vies. 

Lorsque j’arrivais à destination, Jane était déjà assise. Je marchait plus calmement vers elle alors qu’elle se leva pour me saluer. 

« Ba alors tu te fais désirer maintenant ? » Me réprimanda Jane, sans aucune once de rancune dans sa voix. 

« Je suis là donc l’attente en valait la peine, non ? » Dis-je, faussement hautaine. Elle rit à cela et m’invita à m’asseoir. Je commanda un café et un brownie au chocolat. 

« T’as lu les news ? » Elle me demande tout en me tendant le journal, supposant que non.  
Je regarda le journal avec intérêt. 

03/04/1912  
Edward Elric, le jeune Fullmetal Alchimiste, a encore usé de son talent pour arrêter « L’étrangleur d’ East City ». Le génie de 13 ans a, une fois de plus, nettoyé notre belle ville de la criminalité, méritant ainsi son surnom de « Héros du peuple ». 

Mes yeux n’arrivaient plus à détourner les lettres noires manuscrites imprimées sur ce journal. Je pouvais sentir un soupir las traverser mes lèvres et mes oreilles ne semblaient plus entendre la voix enjouée de Jane ni les commérages des autres clients du café.

13 ans

13 ans et il se battait tous les jours contre des criminels.  
13 ans et il était un héros.  
13 ans et il était dans l’armé, un chien, une arme. Complètement déshumanisé. 

Pourtant je ne voyais qu’un enfant là où beaucoup gens voyaient un héros ou une arme humaine.  
Est-ce qu’il mangeait assez de fruits et de légumes ?  
Est-ce qu’il a des amis de son âge ?  
Est-ce qu’il se couvre assez l’hiver ?

Je savais pas vraiment d’où venaient toutes ces questions qui traversaient mon esprit mais elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s’en aller. Puis je pouvais sentir cette amertume monter comme à chaque fois que l’âge de ce garçon était mentionné. 

Quelle cruauté ! 

Un enfant dans l’armée !

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur de mère se serrer à cette simple pensée. 

L’armée était sensée protéger la nouvelle génération pas la sacrifier. 

Point de vue d’un inconnu. 

Comme à mon habitude, je me retrouvais derrière ma machine à écrire. Je pouvais entendre toute l’agitation autour de moi. Les sonnerie de téléphone, la radio, le bruit des talons des femmes, le son des doigts tapant sur les machines à écrire…  
Robert fumait sa clope dans le bureau malgré les réprimandes de Sabine, notre rédactrice en chef. 

Robert se tourna vers moi et me tendit un résumé des évènements. 

« Vince, aujourd’hui, c’est toi qui t’occupe de la une. Fullmetal a réussi à arrêter l’étrangleur à East City. N’oublie pas de mentionné son âge, son génie et tout le train-train habituel ». 

J’étais vraiment heureux de faire la une, mais c’est devenu si dur de voir le vrai du faux. Entre la vérité et ce que l’armée nous « sollicitait » d’écrire, on pouvait trouver le désert Area. A force d’écrire des fausses vérités, beaucoup d’entre nous finissaient par y croire. 

C’était toujours la même chose : glorifier les alchimistes d’État, mépriser les criminels sans jamais révéler leurs objectifs ni expliquer comment ils en sont arrivés là, glorifier les villes…

Combien de fois l’armée nous a « demandé » de préciser que certaines morts n’était que des « accidents » ou d’inventer des crimes à certains pour pouvoir leur offrir un allé simple en prison. De toutes façons, si ce n’était pas l’armée alors ce sera la pendaison.

Heureusement qu’il y avais des personnalités comme Edward Elric. Il était dans l’armée, c’est vrai mais le rouge ressortait bien dans cette foule de bleu. Il n’était pas comme eux. Lui était vraiment un alchimiste d’État qui protégeait les gens. Il était le « Héros du peuple ».  
Sans doute le seul militaire qui pensait réellement à notre intérêt.

Parmi la tornade de mensonges et de propagande, il était la seule vérité. Il nous protégeait de la criminalité, arrêtait les alchimistes corrompue par le pouvoir que leur apportait cette science et pensait aux amestrians. 

Alors écrire sur Edward Elric n’était pas dérangeant. Je n’avais pas l’impression de mentir, de faire du bourrage de crâne, de corrompre mon métier.  
Je commença à taper sous le regard vigilant de Robert. 

03/04/1912  
Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchimiste, a encore usé de son talent pour arrêter « L’étrangleur d’ East City ». Le génie a, une fois de plus, nettoyé notre belle ville de la criminalité, méritant ainsi son surnom de « Héros du peuple ». 

J’avais beau être satisfait je pouvais sentir le soupir Robert. Il prit une bouffée de cigarette puis commenta :

« Écoute, Vince, c’est pas mal. T’as célébré le Fullmetal, pareil pour la ville mais faudrait que tu rajoutes son âge. N’oublie pas un alchimiste d’État qui arrête un criminel, c’est impressionnant. Mais si l’alchimiste a 13 piges, c’est prodigieux. ». 

Je savais qu’il fallait que je mette son âge. Je le savais pourtant c’était comme si je voulais esquiver cette réalité. D’accord, il est jeune. Mais si il a été accepté dans l’armée, c’est qu’il en était apte ? Il est un génie après tout, donc il sait forcément ce qu’il fait et dans quoi il s’est embarqué, non ? C’était son choix, sa décision. 

Oui, Edward Elric n’est pas un gamin. C’est un héros. 

03/04/1912  
Edward Elric, le jeune Fullmetal Alchimiste, a encore usé de son talent pour arrêter « L’étrangleur d’ East City ». Le génie de 13 ans a, une fois de plus, nettoyé notre belle ville de la criminalité, méritant ainsi son surnom de « Héros du peuple ».

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi c’était si compliqué de rajouter son âge dans ce putain de journal ?

Point de vue d’un inconnue

Le bois de mon bureau était recouvert de tonnes de paperasse. Mais j’étais satisfait de savoir qu’une bonne partie de mes papiers étaient déjà près et signés. C’est en signant le dernier document que mes yeux dérivèrent en direction du beau drapeau amestrian, qui représente si bien notre nation forte et protectrice. 

« Monsieur, voici votre journal »

Je regarda ma domestique et d’un geste de main, je la fit enter. Elle posa le journal sur le bureau puis s’en alla sous mes ordres. 

Je regarda le papier plié puis me décida à l’ouvrir. J’affichai un sourire fier alors que je vis la une du journal. 

03/04/1912  
Edward Elric, le jeune Fullmetal Alchimiste, a encore usé de son talent pour arrêter « L’étrangleur d’ East City ». Le génie de 13 ans a, une fois de plus, nettoyé notre belle ville de la criminalité, méritant ainsi son surnom de « Héros du peuple ».

Les alchimistes d’État se devaient de nettoyer nos rues de la mauvaise graine. Ils représentaient la puissance et la grandeur de la nation. Peut importe l’âge tant qu’il se montrait digne de Bradley. Le Fullmetal était un alchimiste hors pair pourtant de nombreuses choses me gênaient dans sa méthode.  
Il ne portait pas l’uniforme, était toujours accompagné d’une armure de deux mètres mais surtout il ne finissait jamais son travail. 

L’ordre était simple pourtant, alors quelle partie de « éliminer » ne comprenait-il pas ?

C’est comme si il n’osait pas tuer. Mais il passera forcement le cap à un moment donné. La mauvaise graine se devait d’être arrachée. Au moins il les arrêtait, c’est déjà ça. 

De toute façon, si il ne les tue pas la corde s’en chargera. 

Point de vue de Roy Mustang 

Je regarda l’horloge et me massa la tempe par anticipation. 

7h15 

Mon mal de tête était inévitable. Fullmetal allait bientôt passer pour me faire un rapport complet de sa dernière mission. Les cris étaient donc à prévoir. Un soupir s’échappa de mes lèvres alors que je me concentrait de nouveau sur mes papiers (pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si tôt dans la journée ?). Mais il ne valait mieux pas énerver le lieutenant, encore une fois, il était bien trop tôt pour mourir fusillé. 

Alors que je lisais pour la cinquième fois le même décret, la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas par un éclaire rouge et doré. 

« Colonel ! Vous étiez obligé de me convoquer si tôt, putain ?! »

Ça y est, le mal de tête était définitivement présent. Pourtant je mentirai si je disais qu’Ed n’était pas une bonne distraction de ma paperasse. Qui pourrais-je embêter sinon lui ?

« Fullmetal ? Tiens c’est bizarre, je t’entend mais je ne te vois pas. » 

Je pouvais voir le rouge lui monter au visage alors que je continuais de faire semblant de le chercher, main sur le front. La veine sur sa tempe battait de plus en plus fort, pour mon plus grand amusement. 

« Ah, c’est bon je te vois, tu es tellement petit que je t’avais pas vu dans l’ombre de mes papiers. »

3

2

1

« C’EST QUI QUE VOUS TRAITER DE TELLEMENT PETIT QUE MÊME LES INSECTES LUI FONT DE L’OMBRE ? ! COLONEL DE M**** ! »

« Je n’ai pas dit ça mais peu importe. J’ai besoins de ton rapport sur l’étrangleur. »

Il soupira et me tendit deux feuilles de papier froissées, avec de nombreuses tâches d’encres et une écriture affreuse. 

« Fullmetal, combien de fois je t’ai dit de rendre des rapports soignés ? C’est sensé être de l’amestrian, alors pourquoi j’ai l’impression de lire du cunéiforme ? » 

« Essayez d’écrire quoique ce soit dans un train bondé en mouvement puis revenez me parler. »

Je soupira encore. Soupirer était l’action que je faisais sûrement le plus quand Fullmetal était dans les parages. Je le scanna, comme à mon habitude, de haut en bas pour découvrir de nouvelles blessures possibles mais fus rassuré de voir aucune nouvelle entaille ou tâche de sang. C’était aussi devenu une habitude à chaque fois qu’il revenait de mission. Cet imbécile minimise trop souvent ses blessures ou en parle carrément pas. Jusqu’au jour où il s’est effondré dans mon bureau. L’idiot n’avait même pas parlé de l’énorme entaille que lui avait fait un criminel et bien évidemment la plaie n’était pas désinfectée.  
Et qui est-ce qui a eu une infection ?  
Fullmetal, évidemment. C’était quoi son projet ce jour-là ? Me faire faire une crise cardiaque ou savoir combien de temps j’allais tenir avant de me rendre à la cellule de ce gars pour l’incendier ?

Mais dieu merci, aujourd’hui, il allait bien. 

« Bon, vu que ni toi ni moi avons le temps que tu récrives ton rapport, tu vas me le faire oralement. Et mentionne TOUT. Je ne veux pas apprendre par la presse que tu as encore saccagé une ville. » 

« L’étrangleur avait une fille nommée Kate Krause. Du moins c’est ce qu’il lui faisait croire. On a enquêté avec Al et il s’avère que son vrai père est décédé. On a dû tout lui dire et finalement, elle m’ a plus aidée que je ne l’ai fait. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

«L’étrangleur s’était attaché à elle. Il l’a manipulée mais à la fait c’était plus elle qui l’a eu. »

« Quelque chose de tracasse » C’était une affirmation. Et il le savait. Nier ne lui servirait à rien. 

« Normalement, Kate n’aurai pas dû se faire manipuler et encore moins être dans l’action. Elle nous a vraiment aidé mais elle s’en veut sûrement d’avoir inconsciemment hébergé un criminel. »

« Et qu’est-ce que tu lui a dit du coup ? »

Il semblait surpris que je lui dise ça. Pensait-il vraiment que je ne le connaissais pas ?

« Je lui ai dis qu’elle avait pas à s’en vouloir. Que c’était surtout de ma faute de pas l’avoir capturé plus tôt. C’est pas comme si je lui avait menti... »

Pourquoi cette réponse ne me surprend t-elle pas ? Il est vrai que cette fille était une victime dans cette histoire et qu’elle n’avait pas à s’en vouloir de quoique ce soit. Mais Ed a dit « ma faute ». Il aurai juste pu lui dire de blâmer l’armée mais non. Il lui a demandé de le blâmer lui. 

Et à ce jour je ne sais toujours pas si c’est quelque chose que j’aime ou que je déteste chez Fullmetal. 

Je soupira (décidément) et je regarda Fullmetal. 

« L’important c’est que cette fille soit en sécurité et que l’étrangleur soit derrière les barreaux. Tu peux t’en aller. »

Il se retourna mais ses épaules étaient toujours affaissées. 

Après hésitation, je lui dis tout de même avec ma voix professionnelle habituelle. 

« Tu as sauvé la vie de cette fille et lui a dit la vérité sur son père biologique. Je ne pense pas qu’elle t’en veuille, elle est sans doute très reconnaissante. Bon travail, Fullmetal. »

Il me regarda d’abord surpris mais finalement un sourire reconnaissant s’étendit sur son visage, le genre de sourire qui pouvait illuminer tout une pièce pour être finalement remplacer par son sourire arrogant habituel. 

Finalement il quitta la pièce et me laissa avec mes pensées. 

Peu de gens connaissaient Fullmetal comme je le connaissais en tant qu’alchimiste d’État. Certains voyaient un génie, d’autre un chien. Jamais les avis n’ont été aussi divergeant concernant une même personne. Mais seuls ceux qui le fréquentaient connaissent son altruisme, son immaturité et son horrible sens de la mode. 

Fullmetal avait beaucoup de défauts mais l’armée aura beaux se confronter à sa nature têtue, jamais les militaires ne lui enlèveront son altruisme. 

Après tout, qu’est-ce qu’un homme qui souffre et qui supporte le poids des innocents sur ses épaules pour que seul lui se sente coupable ?

Et une seule réponse vint à mon esprit. 

‘Un martyr’ 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis d'abord parti sur l'idée qu'Ed soit un martyr puis après je suis un peu parti loin (comme souvent avec moi).  
> Quand je vois Ed, je vois beaucoup de chose mais je vois aussi un gars qui souffre pour des actions sur lesquelles il avait un contrôle (donc la culpabilité est légitime) et sur des actions où il n'avait aucun contrôle (Nina, Hugues, la tristesse de Winry par rapport à ses parents etc...). Quand j'ai compris ça, il n'y avait que le mot martyr pour le définir, c'est à dire quelqu'un qui souffre et/ou meurt pour une cause ( ici la cause, c'est le bonheur des gens. Ed va souffrir et mettre le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules et pas celle des autres pour éviter que les autres souffrent).  
> Vous l'auriez peut-être compris, Ed est mon personnage préféré.  
> Dites ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait plaisir.  
> Au revoir !


End file.
